


As long as we never grow up

by chubsTheGreat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lost boys!, peterpan!daehyun, wendy!youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubsTheGreat/pseuds/chubsTheGreat
Summary: inspired by watching Peter Pan recently at the theater. i have no clue where i'm going with this, but it should be some fun!also please forgive any incorrectness, i don't believe i've ever watched the film/ read the book, i'm just going with it really. artistic license and all, am i right?





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

Night falls, clouding London with a blanket of glimmering stars. In the small overcrowded streets, yellow light spills out of the windows and crawls onto the walls of ramshackle houses and homes. Candle flames whisper softly into the night, telling tales of dripping wax and flickering shadows. 

If one was to listen to the wind on this particular night, rushing through the London air, one might hear murmurs of something or other; and if one was to follow the path of the wind, it might wind up drawing one to a window like so many others; thin and weary, but drenched in a golden light. In a house in Bloomsbury, this very window is bearing witness to dreams blooming.

The Darlings were a family much like any other. Mr Darlng was a doting father, and Mrs Darling a caring mother. Their three children, Youngjae, Michelle, and Joan, were children with very active imaginations; the oldest, Youngjae, had the most inventive mind.

On this particular evening, the children were in their room in the loft, all crammed onto Youngjae's bed. Listening intently, their attention is captured by their mother who, having huddled them all round the candle light, is weaving a tale most unimaginable, most wonderful! She tells of a boy who could fly, tells of a bunch of rowdy misfits, tells of an evil pirate in a floating vessel. Her story becomes more and more extravagant, and yet every word draws the children in more. So captivated are they by her tale that, if, hypothetically, a flying boy were to peek into their window, they would not notice a thing. And this is exactly what happens. 

Mrs Darling's words are so exciting and magical that they ricochet around the room, heightening the children's excitement. Her story begins to reach its climax, as she prepares to whisper the name of this magical flying boy. The children cannot hide their obvious excitement, and they are so enraptured that they do not spy the curious newcomer. As the pinnacle of the story emerges, a single name slips from their mother's mouth.

"Peter Pan."

A gasp sounds through the cosy room, loud enough to mask a slight clatter against the window pane. Obviously in awe of the name, the children gaze in delight at their mother -  


but her attention is elsewhere. A mask of something that Youngjae is too young to understand is plastered on her face, but even now, he can tell it means nothing good. Her eyes are fixated on the pane of glass just behind the children, and it is clear that she is not expecting to see what greets her. 

Puzzled by her frozen mien, Youngjae shifts and makes to glance out of the window. This jolts his mother back to reality, and a forced, pained smile paints her cheeks. 

"Oh goodness, is that really the time? Now children, it really is very late! Off to your own beds now, no more stories! Goodnight!" With that, she hurriedly tucks them into their respective beds and scurries downstairs, acting far too quickly for Youngjae to begin to piece together the happenings and ask questions. It is only after her sudden departure, that Youngjae realises there is no clock in their shared room; so what could have prompted their mother to leave?

Youngjae decides that there is something slightly suspicious about this, and you have to understand that Youngjae is a very intelligent child, so it doesn't take him long to gather the courage to peep out of the window.

What does he see? Well, you can probably work this out yourself.

Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Hmph!" he huffs to himself, evidently peeved. Joan slips out of her bed and tugs on his sleeve.  
"Jae?" she whispers. "What can you see?"  
"Nothing!" comes his irritated response.

Michelle wants to see for herself, so she too tiptoes across to the window. Having heard the exchange between Youngjae and Joan, she expects to see nothing unusual, so all three of them are surprised when -

A boy pops into view! And he's upside down!

"Hi!"

"Argh!"  


The children are shocked, to say the least. Joan's mouth falls open, and she gawks unashamedly at the levitating figure.  


"Well? Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asks, sounded dissapointed (and muffled: he _is_ speaking through the glass). Intrigued, Youngjae leans forward to open the window. The window opens, and in crawls the boy - along with what seems like enough water to fill the Thames!

The boy has barely climbed through the pane and collapsed onto the floor when a hand slaps his face. "Ouch!" he cries, glaring at the perpetrator. Youngjae simply smirks at him and turns away. "What was that for?"  
"I don't appreciate strange _boys_ coming into my room and splashing water everywhere in the middle of the night!"  
The boy is clearly peeved, and huffs at Youngjae. "Are you implying that I'm responsible for the weather?"  
"Well I'm certainly not!" retorts Youngjae. "Anyway, who _are_ you?"  
It's the boy's turn to smirk. "Why, can't you guess?"  


Joan and Michelle turn to eachother with matching looks of confusion and wonder. Youngjae ventures, "Are... A-are you... P-peter Pan?"

The boy throws his head back and laughs, a glorious, wonderful, obnoxious laugh. A stare drips onto Youngjae's face, and the boy ceases to laugh, fixing Youngjae with a murderous glare.  
"No."


	2. In which our characters find that all is not as it seems

"No?" Youngjae is shocked, to say the least. Joan pouts a little, and Michelle doesn't really understand what is happening.

"No." Reaffirms the boy, still scowling. The children wait for him to elaborate, but when it is clear that he isn't going to spill, Youngjae huffs.

"Well? Who are you then?"

The scowl on the boy's face slips, replaced by an angelic smile (Youngjae thinks this makes him look more suspicious).

"Daehyun!" He announces gleefully, awaiting some kind of reaction. If he was expecting anything other than puzzlement, he was disappointed.

"Day...hyoon?" Michelle struggles to pronounce his name. The sour look returns to his face, and he glares at her.

"No! Dae! Hyun! Daehyun! Honestly, you haven't heard of me? I was expecting a fanfare, maybe a feast in my honour, honestly, even a red carpet would do, but no! You ignorant fools don't know who I am!"

"Well, that's to be expected, is it not? We  _are_ in London, in 1904! Your name is certainly not a British name; in fact, it's rather odd!" (and before you mention it, author-nim is aware that Youngjae's name is just as out of place as Daehyun's, but we'll let this one slide)

"Well, I think maybe you have heard of me."

"Pah!" Youngjae scoffs. "Unlikely!"

"What if I said that I  _sometimes_ go by the name Peter Pan?"

"Yes! I knew it!" A gleeful fist punches the air, only to be swiped away by a (once again) scowling Daehyun.

"I don't like that though. I mean, come on, what kind of a poncey name is Peter?! I'd rather be just Daehyun!" His admission elicits several responses from the children: Youngjae begins to sing the words "Peter Pan" in as many different way that he can think of, whilst Michelle calls "Just Daehyun!", delighted with her joke. Joan is still clearly completely in the dark.

 Daehyun harrumps, unused to this kind of behaviour. These three, with their clear idea of family...

"I'm leaving." He says. "I've wasted too much time here, I'm off. Tara, chaps!" This upsets the children, who protest loudly. Something deep inside Daehyun tightens, and it feels rather uncomfortable. The urge to leave becomes stronger, and so he slips out of the window.

The children sit in silence, Youngjae angry, Michelle upset, and Joan still confused.

 

When their mother comes to wake them in the morning, she tuts to herself. They must have been freezing, having left that window open, she thinks to herself as she closes it.

 

After breakfast, Youngjae calls for an emergency meeting in the loft. He sits at the head of the jury and raps his gavel on the table (the makeshift gavel is actually one of Michelle's dolls that appears to be missing a leg. And an arm.)

"Silence, silence!" Michelle and Joan both comply, halting the conversations which neither of them had been having. "We have an urgent matter to discuss!" At this, he nods gravely, and his sisters both mimic him. "I have insider information that a certain Mr Peter Pan visited this household last night. Do we have any witnesses present? Make yourselves known!" 

"Me! Me!" Joan has clearly got the hang of this. Sighing, Youngjae points his gavel at her. "Peter-but-not-Peter came and he was floating and Jae slapped Day-hoon and-"

"That's enough, thankyou!" Youngjae's cheeks have begun to flush, and he quickly moves the court along. "Meeting adjourned!"

He knows enough, knows that it was real.

Now all that's left, is to wait.

And so they wait.

* * *

Rain drums its fingers over the window of the loft in the Darling house. Inside, three children can be found with their faces pressed to the panes.

With the rain, they wait.

It had been cloudy the night after Peter's first appearance.

And so with the clouds, they had waited.

The next night, a terrible storm had found its way to their neighbourhood.

And so with the storm, they had waited.

Tonight, the rain has made a reappearance.

And so, with the rain, they wait.

They have begun to grow restless; the rain has not ceased for four days and four nights, and who knows how long it has been since the first appearance of their flying boy.

So despondent are they that a tapping on the window does not rouse them.

Only little Joan, who looks up towards the glass, sees something that she has been waiting for.

"Daehyun?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! i have no regular update schedule planned, we'll see what happens! let me know what you think? love you babyz


End file.
